Forget Me Not
by ebi pers
Summary: Maddy contracts the amnesia virus and flashes back to the dark days in 2149. Can Mark help her remember? Or is he just a forgotten memory? Please read and review! Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new idea that hit me shortly after I discovered the deal between 20th Century and Netflix fell through. That's right—Terra Nova may never see a second season now :( But I swear I'll be here and I'll keep on writing for this fandom. I hope a lot of you will. And please keep reading. I kind of need that.**

**Now—the premise is simple. Maddy is infected with that same virus that makes people forget things. She gets taken back to a time in her past she'd rather not remember, and Mark gets a devastating glimpse of her life in Chicago in 2149, all while he tries to make her remember who he is, because the root that cures the ailment was destroyed along with the rest of the crops, and it'll be sometime before it grows back or a synthetic copy can be produced. This will probably end up spanning multiple chapters, so please review so that I'm aware you all want more. Also—I'm considering discontinuing "Frozen in Time" and "The Future of the Past" in favor of more conventional stories. If you agree, let me know. If you disagree, still let me know. I have to know that whatever I write will actually be read, or else there isn't a point to it. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Two days. Two days without Maddy Shannon? Would I make it? We've been apart before, but things were different this time around. Normally, when we're apart, I'm OTG and she's safe in the colony, waiting for me. This time, though, it was <em>Maddy <em>who was headed OTG to research new medicinal and nutritional crops to replace those destroyed by the Phoenix Group bastards. The science division had requested her specifically. Of course they had—Maddy's more brilliant than all of them combined.

I applied to be on the armed security squad that would accompany them out into the jungle—just to ensure Maddy was safe. I know she can take care of herself out there just as well as anyone else. But I would feel much better if I were there. As Maddy always said—it's scarier to be the one left behind, waiting. I never really understood what she meant until this moment.

Of course, I wasn't selected to go on the mission. People were bound to talk if I was allowed to spend the night unsupervised with the sheriff's teenage daughter. And I understood this. I wasn't happy, but I understood. Maddy's dignity is more important, and she would have good protection. I just had to make sure none of the guys my age got any ideas…

"We're heading out soon," she told me, dropping her pack and worming her way into my arms. That was a phrase I was used to saying to her.

"Be careful out there," I murmured. This was a phrase she was used to saying to me.

She smiled, obviously aware of the reversed roles. "I'll be fine, Mark. You said it yourself—I'm in capable hands."

It's true. I did tell her that. "Doesn't mean you can't be careful anyway," I reminded her, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear. I kissed her golden cheek, wanting to savor every moment before she had to go. It'd be two whole days before I got to see her again. All too soon, the dreaded command rang out. Maddy offered me a wan smile as she headed for the rhino that would take her outside.

"Maddy!" I ran, caught her shoulder, spun her around. She looked at me with widened brown eyes. "I love you," I told her quickly, pressing my lips to hers and savoring the sensation I was going to be deprived of for two days. "Always," I added once we broke apart.

"And I love you too, Mark. Always." I smiled and watched her go. I loathed admitting it, but going OTG would be good for her. And if she remembered the self-defense techniques I taught her, then she'd definitely be able to hold her own out there. I would miss her, but I also knew that she would be fine. In the meantime, I had perimeter patrol to worry about…

* * *

><p>Two days came and went, dragging by painfully slow. I almost forgot Maddy wasn't in Terra Nova a few times, starting to walk to her house before realizing she wasn't here at the moment. And I worried whenever I thought of that. Maddy always explained how afraid she felt when I was gone, not for herself but for me. I thought it was a little excessive at the time—adorable, but unnecessary—but after experiencing it myself, I can vouch that waiting is definitely a scary activity.<p>

But Maddy came back, a bit dusty and disheveled, but she appeared no worse for wear, which was a relief. I practically launched myself at her as soon as I spotter her familiar hiking boots stepping off the truck.

"Maddy!" I touched her shoulder gently and she spun around, almost recoiling from the contact. _Well that was surprising. _"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

There was a certain…hazy aspect to her eyes—normally a clear brown. Maybe she was just tired…

"Oh…no it's okay…" she paused, "Mark. I just wasn't expecting you to come up behind me, you know?"

I nodded, frowning a bit at how long it took her to say my name. "Maddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm…I'm totally fine," her brows creased, like she was trying to remember something.

"Good," I scooted closer to her, sweeping dark hair from her face and leaning in to kiss her. Her breath hitched and she tensed up. I instantly pulled back, releasing her. Had I been holding her too tightly? It was possible—I was really excited to have her home. "Did I…did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

I noticed her turn several shades pinker. "No. I'm fine," her voice was a little…different. Almost…shy? Which was weird given the fact that we were going on fifteen months together.

"I'm going home now…I really need a shower. I'm all dirty," she brushed dust off of her clothing and the furrow in her brow increased.

"Yeah, go relax. You've earned it," I rested my hand on her shoulder, careful not to squeeze too hard, opting instead to draw her into a hug. "I love you," I murmured.

Maddy paused and I could feel her tense a little again. "I…love you too," she replied haltingly, pulling away. "I…I should go home," she headed off toward the markets.

"Maddy, you're house is that way," I pointed in the opposite direction.

"Right," she touched her forehead briefly, frowning in thought. "Right," she repeated and then walked off in the direction I pointed. Now I was really worried. Was she just disoriented and distracted? I ran to catch up to her.

"Maddy, is it okay if I come visit you tomorrow—you know, once you've had time to rest?"

Maddy paused momentarily, then nodded her head with a smile. "Yes. I'd like that very much."

Those words were a relief. She seemed genuinely happy at the thought of me coming to visit once she was well-rested, and I figured that she was just tired and therefore disoriented. I knew what it was like—going OTG can be stressful and you seldom sleep more than a few hours at a time. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow," I promised.

* * *

><p>I came to visit her late in the morning the following day. I had volunteered to work graveyard that night so that I could come see her when she was likely to be up and awake. It was past eleven-thirty when I knocked on her front door. There was silence for a while. I knew that Mr. Shannon and Dr. Shannon were both at work, and that Josh was probably either with Skye or at Boylan's working. And Zoe was in school, which left Maddy home by herself. I waited patiently, and soon caught motion in my peripheral vision. I whipped my head around to see what it was, and caught motion behind Maddy's bedroom window. A familiar silhouette appeared behind the glass. She was home, looking at me, which meant that she wasn't answering the door <em>on purpose<em>.

My mind and heart raced. Was this really the moment I had been dreading? The moment when she realized that she could do far better than me? The moment she realized there were other young men in the colony who would gladly take her if given the chance? I'm not normally insecure, but from the moment I met Maddy I knew she deserved someone far better than me. Someone at least comparable in intellect to her brilliant mind. I swallowed hard and knocked again, a little more persistently this time.

I guess the way I knocked finally persuaded her to come answer the door because it swung open cautiously a few seconds later. Maddy peered timidly out from around the doorway. "Hey, it's just me," I said gently, wondering exactly what had her all riled up and hoping she wasn't angry with me.

I was mentally steeling myself in case she really did want to break things off, but the three words she spoke next were far more devastating than a break-up. Because Maddy Shannon opened her beautiful mouth and said: _"Who are you?" _It wasn't harsh, nor was it cruel. It was fearful and uncertain. Which made it a genuine question. _Maddy had no idea who I was. _

I reached out to her gently, trying to touch her face, stroke her cheek gently, reassure her that everything was fine because I _knew _that something had to have screwed with her memory now—probably that virus that had wiped Commander Taylor's memory and Dr. Shannon's at one point too. She recoiled from my hand, shrinking back, eyes shut.

"Please," she squeaked, and my heart almost shattered at the vulnerability in her voice—a vulnerability I had never heard in her or anyone else before. "Please don't…don't do that to me," she pled. "I…I can help you with what you need just…just please don't hurt me."

It was like I was running at eight times my normal workout pace—the way my heart beat rapidly. She was terrified. She honestly thought I was here to hurt her. Or that I wanted something from her. Maddy had opened up to me before, at least partially, about the horrors of Chicago in 2149. Was she flashing back there now? Was I about to witness the full extent of her horror?

"Maddy, I'm not here to hurt you, and I don't want anything from you…"

"That's a lie," she broke in. "That's what all of you say to me, and then you just come and…and threaten me and make me help you, so I'm not going to fight or…or ask for something in return…I just…I'll help you pass whatever class you want but please just…just go away when I'm done. Please." The words spilled from her lips like the time she had rambled about brachiosaurus teeth. Only there was nothing adorable about this ramble. This was sheer terror and self-preservation, and the true nature of what had happened to her in 2149 was becoming more and more apparent.

"Maddy," I tested, voice soft and gentle, trying not to spook her. "Maddy, do you know where you are?" It was a simple question, but it would prove to me everything I needed to know.

Her eyes widened as she glanced around at the greenery that I knew didn't exist in Chicago in 2149. "A dome?" she questioned tentatively. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. That confirmed it. She didn't know where she was, much less who I was. In her mind, this was some super-large dome in the future. And yet, I had to ask a second question. Even if I already knew the answer. I had to. I didn't want to, but I wouldn't rest unless I heard it from her lips.

"Maddy, do you know who I am?" I asked, and I could hear the crack in my voice. It was stupid to get my hopes up—she had already questioned my identity once before—but there was a part of me entertaining the notion that maybe her memory had been jogged. Because I didn't want her to forget me. I could never forget her.

She looked at me, _really _looked, like she was thinking, trying to recall a name or a face or something. Hope surged through me. Maybe she hadn't forgotten. Not entirely. But then she shook her head slowly and I could feel the moisture welling up in my eyes because I was feeling this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

And it's a feeling I've never experienced before and never want to experience again: the feeling of being well and truly forgotten…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**That is, if you want it to be ;)**

**A/N: So what d'ya think? Good idea? Bad idea? Just so you know, I'm cancelling "Frozen in Time" due to poor reception BUT "The Future of the Past" will continue on as planned, at least for a few more chapters. This story has potential (I think so, anyway) but the only way you'll get more is if I hear you guys want it. I mean it this time—no more updating and trying to keep a dwindling audience! So review if you liked it and want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! This story has had remarkably great reception so far, which pleases me. Here's the deal on the other stories too: Future of the Past will be continued. Once again, I threaten cancellation and all my loyal readers come out of the woodwork to save it, so thanks. Frozen in Time progresses slowly. It'll get at least a few more chapters and, depending on how they are received, may get a few more after that. So that's the way it looks. This story will continue to receive updates as long as my readers are interested. **

**Also: A reader (I won't mention names to protect them from being branded a creep) has requested an "Ebi Unmasked" on my Twitter feed. As in, I'll put up a picture so you can see what the real Ebi looks like. I'm not sure how I feel about this—your idea of what I look like is probably much more flattering than what I actually look like. So I'll put it up to you—do you like the mystery of Ebi and his dormouse? Or would you rather I put up a picture? Let me know. But first read and review! **

"She should be fine for the time being, as long as someone keeps a close watch on her," Dr. Shannon told me once she had exited the exam room and removed the filter that protected her from the contagion. "Be careful around her, Mark," she advised. "The virus can be contagious if you're exposed to high amounts. We've put extra precautions in place to ensure Maddy doesn't spread it anymore than she already has—she's got her own re-breather type filtration system—but I recommend you wear one as well." She handed the mask to me and I put it on.

"Can I go see her?" It was the only thing I cared about. Dr. Shannon nodded and I went in. And there she was—the same, brilliant girl that had come through on the tenth pilgrimage. But she didn't remember that anymore. She was lying prone on the bed, looking terrified. "Hey," I whispered softly, trying to avoid scaring her, but she jumped anyway.

"Y…you again?" she asked, her eyes widening. I nodded slowly. "Wh…why are you here?"

"I came to see you," I offered simply. I knew the protocol—I wasn't supposed to mention any new relationships she had developed after reaching Terra Nova. It would confuse her further and could hamper the recovery process. We were back to square one, and Maddy would have to get to know me all over again. In one sense it was nice—no more disaster date that ended with us spending the night in the trees—but on the other hand this was much more painful. We had fallen in love once. Would Maddy fall in love with me again?

"Why did you come to see me? Where's my mom?" She started looking about frantically.

"It's okay, Maddy. It's fine. Your mom is right outside."

She shuddered, blanching a bit paler. "Please…please just go…go away. I…I can't help you right now. They say I'm sick." A tear trickled from the corner of her eye to the pillow beneath her. "Please…" she whispered again. I resisted the urge to try and comfort her. Any physical contact would spook her worse than she already had been. I swallowed the tightness in my throat and nodded.

"Don't worry, Maddy. I'll come back." She whimpered and I winced, realizing how my words could have been construed. "I'll come back to check on you. I just want to know you're alright, okay?" I paused. "I just want to be your friend." For so long I had dreaded hearing that phrase fall from her lips. It was even more painful saying it to her, even if she had no recollection of what we once shared.

"No," she said softly. "No you don't. You…you just want me because I can tutor you…or you can cheat off me. You don't want to be my friend. No one does." She rolled over and I could hear a soft sob escape her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brow creasing as all the little tidbits of her past came flying back to me. "What do you mean no one wants to be your friend?" She shook her head, not turning around, but her back was shuddering visibly with each sob. "Maddy, I swear I'm not like all the other people who've hurt you…" She shook her head again and I knew how cliché the statement must have sounded. How many people had played her before? She wasn't a fool. She learned from her mistakes. So now I had to find a way to convince her that I wouldn't be a mistake. Easier said than done. "I'll come again tomorrow, okay?" I received a few sharp gasps in response but nothing else, and I took that as a cue to leave.

Dr. Shannon eyed me worriedly as I stepped out of the exam room where Maddy was still resting.

"Hopefully we can produce a synthetic copy of the root soon—we're working on isolating its DNA," she told me. I had no clue what it meant, but with luck Maddy would remember soon. "She can't forget you, Mark," her mother continued. "You meant too much to her while she still had the memories. She'll remember."

I could feel my throat tightening again. "I hope so, Dr. Shannon," I replied tensely. "I really hope so."

It was a sleepless night for me. All I could think about was Maddy, lying in that bio-bed, confused and sad and lonely and scared. And, unlike most people here, she had no way out. Because this wasn't Terra Nova to her. This was a dome somewhere in Chicago, and she was still the Maddy Shannon that was branded 'know-it-all' and 'outcast.' She was still the shy, fearful Maddy Shannon that really believed no one in the world cared about her.

"Her memory loss seems to have slowed. I don't think she'll lose much more than she already has," Dr. Shannon told me the following morning. It was a relief—somewhat. She wasn't going to totally forget everything. Her mind was still stuck in early 2149, toward the beginning of her sophomore year in high school. She still knew her parents, Josh, and Zoe, so it was a start. With Dr. Shannon's permission, I placed the re-breather device firmly over my mouth and stepped into the little exam room. She was looking at me through half-lidded eyes that widened when she caught sight of me and realized who I was. She let out a whimper as I stepped a little closer.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" she asked me.

"I'm worried about you," I confessed.

"Why? Because if I don't get better then you won't pass?"

"No, Maddy," I sighed. "I don't need your help passing. I passed all my classes." Back in 2147, I added in my head.

"I…I don't even know you. I haven't seen you in school before, how do you know my name?"

"Uh…" Woops. Hadn't thought about that one. "I'm…new here…and I heard someone calling you Maddy." It wasn't the greatest explanation but it seemed to work.

"What do you want from me?" she peeped.

"I just want to get to know you…to be friends…"

She studied me again. I could feel her looking at me closely, trying to work something out in her calculating mind. "No one wants to be friends with someone like me," she repeated her words from the previous night.

"That isn't true!" I found myself saying to her in earnest. "I do!"

"Why? So I'll let you sit next to me and cheat off my tests?" she asked, her voice coming up a notch in exasperation.

"No. Because you're intelligent, and you're kind, and you're a lot tougher than anyone gives you credit for…"

"How…how do you know so much about me?" she asked, and I shut my mouth. I had been describing the Maddy Shannon I had gotten to know over the course of fifteen months. But to her, I was just some strange guy who showed up and she no doubt thought I was a stalker now. "Do I…do I know you?" she asked.

My heart skipped a beat, but I broached the topic carefully. "Why do you say that…?" Hope surged through me. Maybe she was remembering!

"You just…seem really familiar to me…but I can't place my finger on it."

"My name's Mark. Mark Reynolds," I told her, hoping the name would spark something. Maddy considered the name for a long moment and I held my breath, but then she shook her head and my hopes were dashed. "Doesn't help?" I ventured.

Maddy shook her head. "Sorry." She sounded genuinely remorseful.

"Don't be. But at least we know each other now."

"I guess…you said you're new here?" She was getting a bit braver now—hopefully more comfortable around me?

I nodded my head.

"Where did you come from?"

I paused before answering truthfully. "New York." It's where I had come from before arriving at Terra Nova.

Maddy propped herself up on one elbow, curiosity taking over now. "What's New York like?" she queried.

I thought. My remembrances from that city weren't the fondest. "It's rough," I finally said. "And dirty. But there's definitely good there. Definitely hope."

"Mark, is it?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Do you…do you know how I ended up here? In this dome, I mean. I'm from Lakeview and I don't really know what I'm doing here. I was there one minute and the next I was in this place…" the words came out in a single breath without any breaks in between the sentences.

"Your mom…" My mind raced to think of some sort of plausible excuse. I hated lying to her, but I had been advised to go along with whatever she said until the root was cloned or something else jogged part of her memory. "She was…recruited." A compromise. Not technically a lie. Dr. Shannon _was _recruited. Just not to some dome in Chicago.

This seemed to satisfy Maddy because she just nodded her head mutely. "Did you really mean what you said?" she asked, her voice painfully fragile.

"About what?"

"About wanting to be my friend."

"Yes," I answered, almost too quickly. "I really do want to be your friend, Maddy."

"I've never had a boy friend before," she said, and then suddenly her eyes widened and she turned a few shades redder. "I mean a friend who's a boy!" she said quickly. "Not like a boyfriend as in a relationship partner. I've never had one of those either but that's not what I meant when I called you a boy friend. I meant that you're my first friend who's a boy and…" her voice trailed off and she looked away from me, drawing in a deep breath. "Yeah…" she whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, which made her blush deeper. "It's okay, Maddy. I know what you meant." Although I was really hoping she would remember that I was both a boy friend and a boyfriend to her. The scarlet shade didn't leave her cheeks though.

Staring at her blushing like that made me realize even more how much I really did love Maddy Shannon. And I know that, given the chance, I'd fall in love with her all over again, as many times as I had to in order to solidify it. And I was hoping now more than ever that she felt the same way. And that she still would when all of this was over.

**A/N: Well you know what they say: it has to get worse before it gets better. Thanks for the lovely reviews you guys left me. I appreciate the feedback. This shouldn't be too long of a fic—a multi chapter, yes, but I'm not anticipating much more than about five or six chapters at the present. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So everyone seems to think that it'll all be okay…silly readers! Why would I do that just yet? I promised five-to-six (maybe seven) chapters and I'll deliver. In other words, things will have to get worse before they get better. (That's my mantra, I say it a lot). Also, I seem to have paralleled the sappy romance movie _The Vow, _which I never actually saw but just read a synopsis for. That was unintentional (I didn't even know what the movie was about until after I read the plot) so I'd like to make it clear that I did not intentionally take that plot idea. I do not claim to own that storyline. So…yeah…read and review and enjoy! Thanks. **

"My mom's a doctor—you know that already. I have a sister, too. She's six. Her name's Zoe. And my brother…well I haven't seen him in a while but he had a part-time job after school back in Lakeview. What part of Chicago is this anyway? Is it still in Lakeview?" Maddy was in the middle of relaying her family history to me. I had to pretend I wasn't familiar with all of this already, and I was starting to piece together what she could and couldn't remember. "I heard they have a big dome on the south side but I never saw it myself. Well except for the top of it. I could see it from the window of our old apartment when the smog wasn't too thick…"

I nodded dumbly. I was not in the least bit familiar with Chicago. I had only seen Hope Plaza and some of the city from its monorail system.

"When do you think I'll be allowed to go home?" she asked.

"Hopefully soon," I replied, knowing full-well that she wouldn't be allowed outside of the infirmary for some time to come. Nor would anyone else that went on the expedition, because it appeared that several more cases of the virus had broken out in the colony, and some of their memory loss was even more severe than Maddy's.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Who do you live with? Parents? Grandparents?"

I had forgotten how chatty Maddy could be when she met someone new (or when she was nervous) and I had to suppress the smile that was threatening to split my face open. "I'm actually…on my own..." I answered after a minute.

"Oh." It was a quiet noise that carried surprise and apology. "Do you keep in touch with anyone on the outside?"

I shook my head. "My mom and grandpa died a few years back. And my dad was never in the picture to begin with."

"I know what that's like," she said. "My dad…" her voice trailed off and I realized she must think her dad was still in prison. If she was flashing back to early 2149 then Mr. Shannon would have been in Golad Prison for protecting his family. "Does my dad know where we are?" she asked.

"I don't know," I gave a noncommittal answer. "I'm sure someone at the prison must have told him."

Her eyes widened and I mentally cursed myself for slipping up _again_. "You know about that? How?"

"I…uh…well when you…mentioned your two siblings I figured that he must have been caught." _Whew! Close call._

Maddy paused. "You know, Mark, I feel like I know you. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

My hopes were starting to rise again. "Do you think so?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Guess not," she replied quietly, but it was obvious that she was frustrated about something.

My watch beeped and I let out a soft groan. "Maddy, I have to go. I have patrol…"

She nodded. "You're a soldier?"

I nodded. "Part of the T…the security forces for the dome."

"It's that dangerous here?"

"Well…people try to…get into the dome so they need security." _Geez, it wasn't easy trying to come up with logical answers for all of her questions!'_

"My dad was a narcotics officer. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you…tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>I returned to the infirmary the following day, just like I had promised. Only when I got there I heard voices coming from behind the curtain. Donning the filtration device, I pulled the fabric back, expecting to see Maddy talking to her mom or her brother. Instead, I found her sitting up in bed and talking—laughing—with one of the members of security. A blond haired guy wearing the same filtration device.<p>

"Mark!" her face lit up when she saw me enter. Then she turned to the soldier. "Sal, this is my friend Mark. Mark, this is Sal Lancaster. He's a soldier too. Out on the streets."

I knew Lancaster. He's pretty low, even by scumbag standards. The type of person who would sell his own mother if he stood to gain from it. And he had a habit of leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake. He gave me a smug look from under his mop of blond hair and it was all I could do _not _to punch him in the face.

"Nice to meet you," he said, but his voice carried a tone that would suggest otherwise. "Sal Lancaster, soldier and crime-fighter." He turned and gave Maddy a look. She blushed. He offered me his hand.

"Mark Reynolds," I shook the hand, probably a lot harder than any reasonable person would have. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. I've kind of come to terms with that. But what _really _pissed me off was the fact that Lancaster was taking advantage of Maddy's memory loss for his own amusement.

"Sal was just telling me all about his latest run-in with the West-End Gang," Maddy gushed. I swear my blood pressure spiked. "I guess you're kind of like a hero, huh? The West-Enders are the most notorious group of gangsters around." He sent another smug look my way. "Mark works security for this dome," she told him. "You guys have a lot in common!"

"Oh yeah, lots!" Sal replied insincerely, leveling a blue-eyed glare at me.

We had been through this a few times before. Sal's a womanizer if ever there were one. And early on he had his sights set on Maddy. "She's not too bad looking," he once told me. "And she's inexperienced, which means she's easy…"

I thanked every deity I knew of when his watch beeped and he had to report for duty.

"Guess I'm off to save the world," he said.

"Be careful," she called after him.

"Always," he replied, shoving past me.

"How long was he in here?" I asked as soon as he was gone.

"Maybe an hour or two," she replied easily. "He came in here to get a bandage and saw me sitting up, reading. He struck up a conversation with me." She sighed. "He's really sweet. He said he'd come back and visit when his shift ended. He lives here."

I sat down in the little chair by the bedside, still bristling. "What'd you two talk about?" I asked, more than a little curious.

"It started with books and then we started talking about our families and school…and what he wants to be when he gets out of the military…I told him what I wanted to be…"

Their futures? I hadn't gotten that far with Maddy in two days. I was trying to take it slow, ease her into it. Lancaster effectively screwed that plan up.

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

Maddy paused. "Well…I want to make a difference. I want people to remember me." _Oh the irony._

"But you'll have plenty of people who will remember you, Maddy. I'll always remember you."

"Yeah but…you're different. You're my friend. Years from now when I'm looking back on my life I…I want everyone to realize that…I matter…" I could see a tear welling in the corner of her right eye and I could tell she hadn't told _that _to Lancaster or he would have walked out on her right then and there, muttering about 'emotional baggage.'

"Maddy you do matter. You matter a lot. You could change the world." _She'd already changed mine_.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Have you ever heard of Terra Nova?" she asked me.

_How was I going to go about answering this one? _"Yeah…" I said hesitantly.

"What do you think my chances are of getting recruited? Once I go to college, I mean."

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just…I feel like it would be a fresh start. And I'd really like to work on the science teams there."

I waited, formulating an answer. "I think…that you're brilliant. And that Terra Nova would be really lucky to have you." _Back_, I added in my head.

Terra Nova would be incredibly lucky to have her back, but not as much as I would be.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted, cornering Lancaster at the post exchange.<p>

"What's going on?" Reilly asked quizzically, but I ignored her, stepping around her to look at my intended target.

"What do you mean, Reynolds?" he replied.

"I mean, what the hell do you think you're doing taking advantage of Maddy like that?"

"I'm not taking advantage of her, Reynolds. She just can't resist me."

"She's _my _girlfriend," I countered.

He laughed. "Not anymore, Reynolds. She forgot you when she forgot everything else. She's fair game now, and I intend to get my share."

I lost it. I was seeing red. I'm not quite sure what happened but when Reilly finally managed to pull me off of Lancaster my fists were hurting and he had a nice-sized bruise on either side of his face.

"Enough! Both of you!" she said, holding up a warning finger when Lancaster moved to retaliate. I shot him the same smug glance he had shot me a few hours before.

"Just you wait, Reynolds! I'll be taking Maddy Shannon! And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" He stalked off with a bit of hurt pride. One thing was absolutely certain: Sal Lancaster was not going to get his filthy paws anywhere _near _Maddy Shannon. Not in eighty-five million years.

**A/N: So I thought maybe Mark Reynolds needed a rival ala Katrina Coleman in 'Trouble in Paradise' (if you don't know who I'm talking about you can go read said story. I'd appreciate it if you did). Except Katrina was mentally unstable. Sal Lancaster is just a d-bag. Anyway, let me know what you think about this latest development and where it's headed. I wonder who Maddy will end up with? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The wonderful RoryFaller has raised a plot hole that I'm sure more than some of you are wondering. I DON'T BITE, GUYS! If you have a question, ask! I love it when people question my work because it's the only way I can ever improve! That being said, Rory wondered as to why Maddy took so easily to Sal's advances and not Mark's. Well that's all going to be explained within the next few chapters. We also get a guest appearance here from Will Carter, a character made up in the brilliant mind of the one and only RoryFaller. Will comes from a story of Rory's titled "Seeing the Light." You guys should check it out because it's a truly fantastic read. In any event, Will Carter (and Abigail Porter) are solely the creations of RoryFaller and they are borrowed with permission. All other characters (except Sal Lancaster, he's a figment of my imagination) are the property of 20th Century Fox but I decided to borrow them since they don't seem to be doing anything at the moment. Please read and review!**

I took a quick glance over my shoulder as I entered the data room of the command center, pleased to find no one coming up behind me. I would need secrecy in order to complete my mission. Quietly, I powered on the nearest computer bay and began digging through personnel files, finding the one I wanted and hooking my Plex up to download it. I opened the document to read while I waited for it to finish downloading.

LANCASTER, SALVATORE

The file went on to list, in great detail, all of Sal's traits—the blond hair, the blue eyes, he was four months younger than me, an inch taller, and a half-pound heavier. Included was a full medical history but I wasn't looking for any of that. What I was _really _hoping to find was some indication as to why Maddy seemed so comfortable around him. Given her current state, there was just no way she would have warmed up to him _that _quickly. I'd been working three days just to get to 'trusted friend.' And that was after four or five hours of talking at a time. Sal had two hours tops and Maddy was already gushing about him. To me.

_Bingo_. Under place of origin: Chicago, Illinois, United States. There had to be a connection. There was no other way to explain it. Unless the new Maddy Shannon, or really the old Maddy Shannon, would never have taken an interest in me to begin with. But I didn't want to think of that. This had to be it.

"What are you doing in here, Reynolds?"

I jumped at the voice, spinning around and looking straight into a curious, brown-eyed smirk. Sergeant Will Carter. One of the soldiers higher than me in the chain of command. We had become good friends ever since we were paired up as sparring partners. He's kind of like an older brother to me.

"Will! I was…just…looking for something…"

He looked past me to the computer bank, stepping closer to see what was on the screen. "Looking for something in Sal Lancaster's file?" he asked.

"No!" I denied quickly despite the fact that there was obvious evidence to the contrary.

"Then why are you downloading his file to your Plex?" he picked up the device. "Are you stalking him or something?"

"No! I…"

"Invasion of privacy is a serious no-no, Reynolds," he told me with an amused smirk. "I might have to turn you in to Taylor himself."

"Please don't," I begged.

Will smiled his 'I-know-you're-up-to-something smile. "So then, enlighten me. What's got you so interested in Sal Lancaster?"

I sighed, defeated. "I think he's trying to take advantage of Maddy's memory loss to get with her before I can get her back," I confessed.

Will's face turned from joking to serious. "I always knew Lancaster was a bastard," he muttered, "but that's taking it to a new low, even for him. How's Maddy doing, by the way?"

"Fine, I guess. But she still has no clue who I am or where she is. Though she does seem to trust me more."

"That's good. Shannon's going nuts because he isn't allowed to see his daughter," Will informed me. "She thinks he's still in prison."

"What do I do, Will? What would you do?" I asked suddenly.

"In your place?" he asked, surprised that I had actually come to him for advice willingly. More often than not, he offers it without my requesting it.

"Yes, in my place. What if someone tried that trick on Abigail?"

Will thought for a minute. Personally, I knew the answer. If anyone ever tried to steal his Abigail away from him he would blow them straight to hell.

"Well there's two ways I can advise you," he finally said. "I can advise you on what I think _you _should do, or I can advise you on what I _personally _would do. The latter may be more trouble than it's worth. Fair warning."

"So…?" I waited expectantly. "What do you think _I_ should do?"

"I think you should do it exactly like you did it the first time. Court her. She seemed to like it. Why should that change? And you said she trusts you now. Maybe it'll jog her memory."

"Maybe…" I trailed off. "But…Sal. She seems so…enamored with him…"

"Lancaster's a player and Maddy Shannon is a smart girl. She'll see through him eventually," he said. "Besides," he added, "you two were pretty much made for each other. There's no way a tool like him would ever end up with a girl like her."

"Still," I muttered. "He seems to have charmed her for the moment."

"And what good is spying on him going to do?" Carter asked me.

"I was just looking for some connection. Some way to explain why Maddy seems so comfortable with him."

Will looked around before lowering his voice. "Well, whatever it is, I recommend you get on that whole courting thing quick. I'm going to try and see if I can get him on the roster for the next OTG assignment in two days. I'm leading it and I may have a thing or two to say to him…" He grinned slyly. "By the way, I saw him walk past earlier with two melon-sized bruises on his face. Your handiwork, I presume?"

I couldn't help but feel a bit proud. "He didn't say anything, did he?" The last thing I needed was for this to get back to Commander Taylor.

"He refused to tell anyone where he got them. Muttered some lame excuse about tripping. Guess his pride's hurt. Good job," Will commended me.

"Thanks, Will," I thanked him sincerely. "For the advice. And the help."

"Hey, don't thank me yet. I haven't figured out what you owe me in return." He grinned. "Now get out of here before Taylor or Guzman finds you. They won't be as forgiving as I am."

I nodded, collecting my Plex. I thanked him again before heading out of the command center. I was definitely going to try Will's idea. But first I wanted to find out exactly why Maddy wasn't shy around Lancaster…

"I don't know him," Maddy told me. She was still in the infirmary, sitting on the end of her bed. I could tell she was getting restless and wanted to get out. Her legs wouldn't stop moving back and forth as they dangled off the side.

"Are you sure?" I asked from my seat by the bedside. I had asked her if she knew Sal Lancaster before he came in and talked to her that day.

"Positive," she answered.

"Well you seem awful familiar with him…" My eyes narrowed and for a moment we were both silent.

"Okay, fine," she exulted. "You got me. Don't tell anyone but…" she looked around as if she was about to dish a scandalous secret. "I went to school with his brother and I…I had the biggest crush on him…so when he showed up in the infirmary I…"

"Wait…You had a crush on Sal?" I couldn't keep the surprise and disappointment out of my voice.

"Please don't tell him!" she begged. "He never even knew I existed back in Lakeview and he's finally taking an interest in me. I don't want him to think I'm…weird…"

I could feel my chest sinking with each word. "Maddy, if he thinks you're weird then obviously he can't appreciate you for who you are." She gave me a pleading look. "But I won't say anything," I promised.

"Thank you," she breathed in relief. "I knew I could trust you."

Well it was something. At least she trusted me. _There goes my plan of asking to court her tonight…_

"It's late. I should go," I got up.

"Thanks, Mark," she said as I turned to go. "For coming and visiting me every day. I…I think it's sweet."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Dr. Shannon intercepted me when I got outside. "I've bad news and good news for you. Which would you like first?" She got straight to the point.

"Give me the bad news, I guess," I requested.

"Our initial cloning process for the root failed. We're going to have to start all over and it could take a while."

"How long is a while?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"At most? A few weeks. But I managed to persuade Malcolm to dedicate an entire team to the task. With any luck, we'll have a genetic replica of the plant within the next few days."

I sighed. _This day keeps getting better_. "What's the good news, Dr. Shannon?"

"It would appear that Maddy is no longer actively spreading the virus. They've stopped reproducing—they're almost festering at this point. Which means she isn't contagious anymore. With a few more tests, we should be clear to release her from the hospital tomorrow."

"That's great!" I said excitedly. And then I remembered that with Maddy out of the hospital, Sal would be free to make whatever advances he wanted on her. It was personal for him now. He was out to show me up, not just satisfy his own ego. If I was going to win Maddy over again, I'd have to act fast.

**A/N: It would seem that Maddy has a bit of history with Sal…at least in a one-sided sort of way. I wonder what that creep's up to…Anyway, special thanks to RoryFaller for her assistance and the use of her OC's. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I published a schedule of everything that's going up in the coming days on Twitter and I'm doing my best to adhere to it. And so this is the first of the fresh updates. With the new schedule, I hope to be more on-time with updates so I don't have TOO many frustrated readers…I've also decided to run an ongoing Q&A for my readers. I get lots of questions (some of them a bit personal…) and lots of repeats, so from now on if anyone has questions I'll post answers on my bio so that I don't end up repeating myself to multiple curious readers. I love you guys, and I love chatting with you, but there's only so many times I can take being asked the same question over and over. I'll be posting the answers to questions I've been asked in the past before, too, so if you want to know something about me, check my bio. If the answer isn't there, feel free to ask. Every question (no matter how personal) can and will receive an answer. Anyway, please review this here piece of writing when you finish. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Well, Will tried his best but the group heading OTG was finalized and Sal Lancaster was unfortunately not on it. And since Will would be leading the expedition, I appeared to be on my own to devise a solution to the latest developments. He was none too pleased about the situation either, but it's probably for the best. If Will were to kill Lancaster out there, he would likely get the boot. And then who would I take down every time in sparring practice?<p>

True to Dr. Shannon's prediction, Maddy was kept for observation another night and then cleared for release, along with a few other disoriented scientists. As long as they were no longer contagious, they were free to go in order to clear up space in the over-crowded clinic. There's been talk of expanding the hospital soon, but until then the virus victims would be kept at home and under close watch to prevent any potential tragedies.

Naturally, I _wasn't _assigned to watch over Maddy, though I campaigned hard for the privilege. Commander Taylor wanted me on the perimeter patrols and I wasn't about to defy a direct order from my CO. I didn't know who was assigned to take care of Maddy but I knew who I was hoping wouldn't get the job.

And naturally, _he _got the job. The one person who I was praying to God _wouldn't _get assigned to take care of Maddy was the one who _did_. It couldn't have been Jenkins or Dunham or Curran or Reilly. It _had _to be him.

I could clearly see the markets from my post on the perimeter and I could clearly see Sal Lancaster walking around with Maddy, his arm thrown over her shoulder like they were in love. Or even a relationship. My blood was boiling and I subconsciously balled my hands into fists, not even aware of what I was doing until I realized my nails were digging harshly into my palms.

"You alright?" Dunham asked, watching my expression shift from alert to angry to furious.

"Fine," I gritted, eyes still planted on that sleazebag who was putting the moves on _my _girlfriend.

"You look like you want to strangle someone," he told me.

_I do_, I thought. "Just…on edge…"

"Hey isn't that Lancaster over there talking to your girl?" Dunham asked, likely meaning well and not thinking of what he was saying. It took a lot of restraint not to punch him just for how nonchalantly he said it.

"It would appear so," I ground out, teeth still clenched.

"Do you want me to cover your…shift…?"

I was gone before the question even finished. "Thanks," I called over my shoulder. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Maddy!" I greeted, forcing a smile as I hurried over. Her face lit up as I approached.<p>

"Mark!"

"Hey…" I looked to Lancaster, who seemed a bit stunned to see me. The two purple bruises on his face were just starting to fade. "Lancaster," I nodded at him but made certain my eyes were shooting daggers when he looked at me. "What's going on with…?" I pointed between the two of them.

Maddy's eyes widened and she tinged read. "Oh us?" she laughed nervously and I watched Lancaster's smile go from mildly amused to positively feral. "Nothing…he's just supposed to…keep an eye on me. We're just getting groceries."

"Actually," Lancaster piped and I winced at his tone. It was far too soft and gentle for complete scum like him. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Maddy looked at him cautiously and expectantly.

"I wanted…" he started. "To declare…"

"Uh, Lancaster," I interrupted, thinking fast. "Commander's looking for you. He sent me to get you."

He looked at me with unmasked annoyance and narrowed his eyes. "What's he want me for?"

"Just…about the construction detail. He wants you supervising the next group…"

"Just a minute," he held up a finger to shush me and turned back to Maddy, who was still waiting for him to finish his thoughts.

"Maddy, I'd like to declare my…"

"Sal, I think you should come quick because Taylor's…well he's pretty damn mad. Unless you want to be digging trenches for a month, I recommend getting your ass in gear now!"

Lancaster let out a peeved huff. "I'm sorry, Maddy," he spoke. "I'll…I'll tell you later." He turned and jabbed a finger at me. "This better be important, Reynolds. I was in the middle of something." He was off without another word.

"Wonder what he was going to say," Maddy mused, looking after him. I joined her at her side and, feeling perhaps a bit too eager to show some amount of affection for her, I scooped her hand up in my own. Her breath hitched and she blushed again.

"Beats me," I shrugged, though I'm pretty sure I knew how he was planning to finish the sentence he started. It was the exact sentence I had used to ask her out fifteen months ago. I briefly wondered how he would react when he found out Taylor was actually OTG for the day, checking out the falls for any more of Lucas' scrawling.

"He was going to declare something…" Maddy frowned but made no effort to remove her hand from mine, a fact I noted with some pride. She may have a crush on Lancaster, but hopefully this was a signal that she was a bit interested in me too…

"Probably some sort of assignment or something," I deflected. "He may have been trying to tell you he wouldn't be around for a while…"

"Oh." Her face fell and I winced again, remembering she had feelings for this guy. She didn't know he was a dirtbag and, try as I might, I didn't have the heart to crush her like that. Not yet.

"But…maybe not. I'm not sure. You know how those big-time, world-saving hero soldiers are."

Maddy giggled, a sound I hadn't heard in a while. I had been missing it and I really wished I could hear it again. "Well aren't you one of those 'big-time, world-saving hero soldiers?'" she asked.

"Me? No way. I'm just a lowly security guard," I replied, sticking to the story that had been concocted.

She laughed again. "Don't put yourself down," she said. "Everyone matters. Everyone has some contribution to make. Even if others can't appreciate it…" this last part was spoken more quietly and I almost had to strain to hear it. She looked down.

Before I could stop myself, I was tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. She tensed a bit at the contact near her face but seemed to relax minutely when she realized I didn't mean her any harm.

"Maddy," I kept my voice low and even, "you're right. Everyone has an important contribution to make and none more than you."

She shook her head and pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to make you think I…it's just that…well I'm a…" she stammered through the sentences, trying to pick the right words. "I'm a nerd…"

"Don't say that," I begged. "You're smart. That doesn't make you a nerd. You said you wanted people to remember who you are after you're gone and they will. You're a genius and you've got your heart in the right place. And you're also kind and honest and…beautiful…" I wasn't sure how she would react to the last adjective.

She looked startled. "You…you think I'm…beautiful?" She was shocked.

"Yes," I couldn't even contain the smile anymore. "The most beautiful…"

Her slim arms were encircling me before I knew what was happening. "Mark, you're the best friend anyone could ever want."

I hugged her back but I couldn't help feeling disappointed. Best friend? It was a start, at least, but certainly not where I wanted to be. I'd take it though. It was a step in the right direction.

"I should…finish the shopping…" she said, pulling back. She was blushing again.

"Can you find your way back?" I asked, remembering that I had left Dunham up on the wall to cover his position and mine.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's not so hard anymore now that Sal walked me around a bit."

I tensed at the name but relaxed quickly for her benefit. "Good. I have to go back to patrol so…I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she smiled genuinely. "I'd like that."

"Have a good day, Maddy." I saluted her and she waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You know, Taylor's OTG. How could he have been looking for me?" Lancaster's voice was low and angry. We were standing around the post exchange again.<p>

"Isn't today just full of surprises?" I replied evenly.

"I already told you, Reynolds. Maddy Shannon isn't yours anymore. And I'm going to prove it. She'll be another addition to my illustrious collection of _former _lovers." His smile was far too icy for my liking.

I swallowed my fury. "You're just going to use her and dump her?"

"Like trash into the incinerator," he confirmed.

"She's not trash, Lancaster. She's a _person_."

He shrugged. "Use 'em and lose 'em, that's what I say. And in any event, who could stick with her for long? She's got such a mouth. She just doesn't _ever _shut up…"

"That's her personality and it's one of Maddy's greatest traits," I growled, hostility obvious. Reilly looked up and scoffed and I guessed she'd had enough of the bickering. "If you can't appreciate it," I continued peevishly, "then back off now and leave her to someone who can."

Lancaster shook his head. "She's pretty damn hot and she's got no experience, Reynolds. I'm not going to pass up on an easy one." He leveled a glare at me and then smirked wolfishly. "And don't worry—I'll let you know how she is once I get her in bed. I'm sure she'll be moan—"

He never got to finish. I was on him before he could react, not bothering to hold back as I landed blow after blow on any unblocked part of his face. He always was slow in combat training. Not even Reilly and Dunham combined could pull me off of Lancaster. It took the two of them plus Curran to finally break it up and when I finally got pulled back enough to inspect my handiwork, I was proud to note that he had two black eyes and three of his teeth were lying on the ground.

I was going to get hell for this one once Commander Taylor found out, but it was more than worth it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought I'd let Mark get a few more hits in for good measure, since everyone loves hating Sal Lancaster. He really is a slimy one, isn't he? So please review and let me know what you think. Is there any chance that a relationship between Mark and Maddy can be salvaged? Hopefully, but you'll have to stay tuned (and review!) to find out. Reviews may persuade me to move chapter six further up my priority list…just saying. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Major writer's block has been setting in all week, so I'm really sorry for my lack of updates. I'm cranking them out now, though. Hopefully you are all still with me and not too angry. I try to update quickly but things get sidetracked…In any event, we're in the home stretch and this will be the closing chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"My dad managed to get out of prison early," Maddy told me excitedly. Lancaster was in the infirmary, and I was relieved to hear he was either too proud or too afraid to admit how he got beat up so badly. He was claiming he'd had a run-in with a Phoenix Group soldier—he <em>would <em>try to pass himself off as a hero despite how he really got the injuries. I think Dr. Shannon suspected I had something to do with it because she kept looking at me funny when I went in to see how he was doing, just to make sure I wouldn't be court marshaled for murder.

"How?" I asked, figuring Mr. Shannon had come up with some way to explain his presence now that Maddy would have to be living at home.

"I don't know. He said he found a good lawyer, said his name was…Tom something. Boylan, I think."

I had to hold back a snort. Mr. Shannon _must _have been grasping at straws in order to name Boylan as adept at anything.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Sal? He hasn't been by in a while and I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on me. The infirmary staff said I'm still a bit sick and they want someone around to make sure I'm alright…"

"Sal's…a bit…beat up," I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of someway to pass this off.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to him?"

"He…had a run-in with a guy who was way more skilled at fighting than him. Stronger too…"

"Oh, that's terrible! Is he okay?"

"Well his face is a bit broken," I replied, biting back the proud smirk that I knew was beginning to form.

"Wow…that must have been a big fight. What happened to the other guy?"

"Sal couldn't get a single hit on him…or so I heard."

Maddy sighed slowly.

I couldn't bear it any longer. She had a crush on him, but after what he said he planned to do to her, I couldn't let it happen. "Maddy," I caught her arm as she made a move to walk on. She stopped and looked at me curiously. "Can we…can we talk?"

"Yeah. Sure, Mark…about what?"

"Well…a couple of things…" I hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other, unsure what to say exactly.

"Like….?" She waited expectantly.

"Well…I'd…I'd like to…to declare my intentions for you, Maddy Shannon." _God, this doesn't get easier the second time around._

"You…you want to do _what _to me?" She looked horrified for a moment and I winced, remembering her reaction the first time.

"To…to court you," I reassured her.

Maddy bit her lip, her arms swaying from side to side. "You mean…like a date?"

"Yes! Exactly like a date!" _Déjà vu? _

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"Because…that isn't how it's done. I have to address you a certain way, speak to your father…"

"You spoke to my dad?" she interrupted.

"Maybe…we may have met…" I hesitated, trying to curb my enthusiasm and keep the story straight. "So may I have the honor?" I offered her my arm and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she took it.

"You may," she smiled shyly, then tilted her head to one side. "Have you…have you always felt this way for me?"

I smiled. "From the first time I met you, Maddy, I knew I wanted to ask you that question."

She slapped her forehead. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered...I'm so sorry, Mark…I…Sal asked me if I wanted to go to this festival yesterday and I agreed. I didn't know that you felt this way and I thought it would be fun so…"

I held up a hand. It didn't matter. I had won Maddy over again. Mostly. "Don't worry. I doubt Sal will be out in time for the festival anyway…"

"I know but…I'd hate to let him down…"

"Maddy, I'm about to say something that may change your perspective on Sal Lancaster. I want you to know that what I'm telling you is one hundred percent true. Do you trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation.

"Maddy, Sal Lancaster isn't the great guy you think he is. I've known him for a while now," she opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand. "And I'll explain more on that in a minute. But Sal plays girls. He likes to use them for a bit and then dump them. I don't want to break your heart or anything but…I felt like you should know."

Maddy swallowed thickly, eyeing me with wide eyes, processing the information I'd just inundated her with. "Thank you," she hugged me around the waist, which wasn't exactly the reaction I'd expected. "For not letting me get caught up in that."

"You…you're not even questioning any of that?" I was elated but shocked.

Maddy shook her head. "I believe you, Mark. But…how do you know Sal?"

Spotting a nearby bench, I walked her to it and we both sat down. "Maddy, now I'm about to tell you something that's even more difficult to process. Are you ready?"

She nodded again.

"This place…this isn't Chicago."

Maddy looked at me with a straight face. "I knew that."

"I know what…wait, huh?"

"I knew it couldn't be Chicago. It's too green and the dome is too big," she looked around as if measuring the dimensions of the colony. "This has to be somewhere near Maine, or maybe Canada. The domes there are much bigger. I can't remember moving so I figured something must have happened and everyone was just trying to ease me into the pace of things here before dropping any bombs…"

"No, Maddy, this isn't Maine or Canada…"

"Montana?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Maddy, this isn't even North America anymore. Well…it is. But it isn't…"

She wrinkled her brows.

"Maddy, this place…this is Terra Nova."

She paused. "What?" She looked absolutely stunned.

"This. This is Terra Nova. Remember? You asked me what your chances of being recruited were, but your mom was already recruited here. And your brother came with you. And your dad had to sneak in with Zoe but they're all here."

Maddy nodded slowly, hesitantly. "Okay…so I guess I just don't remember because of some adverse effect from the time jump? I didn't know it was possible but…"

"No that isn't it either," I told her. "Maddy, you've been living here for fifteen months."

She stopped. "Mark…are you playing a prank on me because it isn't funny…"

"No! No, I swear! The reason you can't remember is because you were exposed to a virus that made you forget. And we went along with it because we didn't want to hinder your recovery or confuse you…"

"I…I _knew _everything seemed familiar…" she trailed off, but her eyes widened. "And you!" she jabbed a finger at me. "I knew _you _were familiar too!"

I nodded slowly. "We did know each other."

"We were friends?"

I nodded.

"Did you…did you _like _me then too?"

"Maddy…I…"

"I mean, it's okay if you didn't but…I'd wonder why…"

"No!" I cut her off quickly. "Maddy, I more than just liked you then. I _loved _you. And I still do."

She froze. "You _loved _me?" I couldn't read all of the emotions that flashed across her face.

"I did. I do. Maddy we were…we were together for fifteen months…"

"Mark," she shook her head. "I don't even know how to process all of this right now and…and I think I would've remembered something that important…I just, I don't…it's not that I don't believe you…"

I couldn't resist it anymore. I leant forward and I kissed her softly on her lips. It was the most amazing feeling after so long and I realized how much I really missed her all these days. She sighed softly when I pulled back finally, her eyes blown wide as a tear rolled down her face.

"Mark!" She was in my arms faster than I could process. "Oh my God, Mark!" The tears were falling fast and hard now. I could feel them as she buried her face in my neck. I wasn't sure what was happening.

"Mark, I…I remember! I can't believe…oh my God."

I hugged her tighter and I could feel some moisture gathering behind my own eyelids. I fought hard to keep it back but some of it still trickled out anyway, waves of relief and gladness hitting me.

She turned her head and I could feel her shuddering. "Mark…I can't…why did I…?"

"It's okay," I said gently. "You remember now."

Her voice broke. "Mark, I don't ever want to forget. How could I forget you? And then…Sal Lancaster and…and you were there the whole time and you didn't say anything! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset you," I replied honestly. She threw herself around me once more and cried.

"Thank you…so much, for sticking by me through all of it…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I promised to love you, Maddy Shannon. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Mark finally convinced Maddy to see her mother, which she did. Maddy's sudden memory return had been caused by the kiss, combined with everything else Mark had told her. The gist of it was, it had triggered a heavy emotional response that had shocked her brain back into memory. Dr. Shannon had explained it in much greater detail but that was the essential concept. They tried triggering emotional responses on a few of the other infected scientists and it worked well. Maddy was also assisting on cloning the root to help cure everyone involved.

It was the morning after when Sal approached her outside her home, completely unaware that Mark was in the doorway, about to follow her out so they could go for an early morning walk.

"Hey baby," he cooed at her, almost condescendingly and draping an arm around her. She pulled away abruptly as Mark shut the door and turned, folding his arms over his chest and watching alertly for what came next.

"Playing hard to get?" Lancaster smirked, reaching for her once more. "You're a tease…"

"Please," Maddy held up a hand to halt him. "Don't touch me."

"Why?" his hand settled at the small of her back, "I thought we had a thing going…"

"You used me," Maddy hissed, her anger evident. Lancaster took a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were going to use me. You were trying to take advantage of the fact that I couldn't remember who Mark was!" she snapped. His blue eyes widened immensely and he noticed Mark standing there for the first time, an amused look on his face.

"Aw, Maddy, don't be like that, babe," his hand was inching steadily toward her waist, but she wheeled around and landed a hard, open-handed slap to the sensitive bruise on the right side of his face. He fell backwards in surprise.

"I said don't touch me," she said, looking down at him angrily. Mark decided to intervene then, stepping off the porch and wrapping his arm around Maddy, his hand settling at her hip.

"Alright, Lancaster, enough's enough."

"Damn you," Lancaster spat, eyeing Mark peevishly.

"Sure," Mark shrugged. "Damn me all you want. But Maddy's made a choice and you have to respect it." He was fighting hard not to gloat or burst out laughing at the visible handprint on the right side of Sal's face. With a good amount of hissing and gnashing, Lancaster turned and walked away.

"How'd he get those bruises?" Maddy asked.

"I may have…beaten up on him once or twice…" Mark replied.

Maddy bit back a smirk. "For me?" she kissed his cheek.

"For you," he confirmed.

"What did Commander Taylor think?" she asked, worried that he may be relegated to trench digging for a year.

Mark paused, trying to recall exactly what the Commander had said to him after finding out the full details. "I believe his exact words were 'good job.'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fin. Hope you enjoyed this series, guys, I really do. I'm so sorry for the delay but I hope it was worth it. Please leave a closing review and a huge thank you to RoryFaller for the use of her OC Will Carter in the fourth chapter. It really helped advance the plot further. And thanks to all the wonderful readers and reviewers to this tale. Yes, I'm aware the end was definitely cliché, which is why I let Maddy slap Sal too. He was asking for it, and I wanted something to break the otherwise sappy story staple: girl forgets, guy keeps at it, girl remembers after big romantic kiss. Please don't be angry with me for following this format, I just do what I think will work. But it's time to go now, so peace! Elvis (well, Ebi) has left the building! **


End file.
